


Unexpected Backup Plan

by Midotaka16



Series: Accidentally In Love [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midotaka16/pseuds/Midotaka16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is stood up on a date and Magnus sweeps in to save the day....only to find out that Alec didn't need saving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Backup Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AO3sinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO3sinja/gifts).



> written because i thought that if someone ever tried to step in to save me from embarrassment, I would react with a WTF?
> 
> dedicated to AO3sinja, for giving me the idea. Any mistakes are mine.

Alec checked the silver watch for the umpteenth time before sighing heavily. Isabelle was an hour late for their monthly lunch date and people were starting to give him sympathetic looks, thinking his girlfriend had stood him up. Not that Alec had a girlfriend or was even mildly attracted to women. The waiter of the fancy French restaurant approached him with a pitying look. He adjusted his black bowtie and took out his notepad. ”Monsieur, would you like to order now, or will you wait for your partner?"

"Oh no, she's coming." At the waiter's skeptical look, he quickly added. "But I would love a glass of wine."

"Very good, it will be out shortly."

Alec sighed again before looking at the menu again. He had already decided what to order thirty minutes ago, a seafood pasta, but he needed something to hide him from the judgmental stares. Izzy was constantly late to everything, and Alec had a sneaking suspicion that she had forgotten what date it was. Another ten minutes and a glass of wine later, Alec was looking for the waiter so he could pay the bill and leave. The staring was starting to make Alec very uncomfortable, and he wanted to get out as soon as possible. Because of his rush to get out of his house that afternoon, he had left his phone on the couch, and he couldn't even text his sister. Thank god his wallet was in his car. Before he could move though, someone dropped onto the chair in front of him. "I'm sorry I'm late," an unfamiliar voice reached him. "You know how New York traffic goes. It’s awful.”

Alec looked up to see a strikingly handsome man. The man in front of him was gorgeous, with green-gold eyes and perfectly styled black hair. He wore a dragon ear cuff on his right ear, three dangly necklaces and at least six silver rings on his fingers. Alec had never seen so much makeup on a man before, but it looked so right. The black eyeliner accentuated the stranger's amazing eyes, and the sprinkle of gold glitter made him even more stunning. This man was beautiful, but Alec had also never seen him before in his life. 

"Who the fuck are you?" The words escaped his mouth accidentally and the old couple sitting in the table next to him glanced at Alec disapprovingly. 

The stranger smiled and Alec cursed himself for having his breath catch in his throat. "I'm Magnus Bane, your date remember?” The last word was said with a slight emphasis. The couples around him looked away finally, glad to see that someone had shown up to make that poor handsome young man stop looking so lost.

"Um no? I'm meeting with my sister."

Magnus rolled his eyes before leaning forward and lowering his voice. "It's okay if you were being stood up, I saw you from that table over there," he pointed to the single table next to a window. "And I decided to step in since you are so good looking." 

Alec blushed. Magnus had obviously gotten confused. "No seriously, my sister Izzy is late to our meet up. I'm single."

"With your looks?" A single perfectly shaped brow arched up. “Well if you insist, I guess I embarrassed myself then." He scooted his chair backwards, ready to go stand up. 

Without understanding why, Alec reached out. "Wait!" When Magnus looked at him expectantly, he rubbed his neck. "Um, Izzy doesn't seem like she's coming. And um, you're already here, so why don't I buy you dinner as thanks for your attempt to save me from an awkward situation."

Magnus slowly sat back down and smiled at Alec, pleased. He held out a ringed hand to him. "Let's start all over. I'm Magnus Bane. I work as a fashion designer in Brooklyn. I love glitter, colors and my cat Chairman Meow. What about you?”

Alec grasped his hand and shook it. “I’m Alec Lightwood. I work as a business consultant for Lightwood Corporation. I enjoy reading, working out and hanging out with my siblings. I do promise that it usually goes better than this one. My sister Isabelle is a model, and I think she’s worn some of your clothing before. She was gushing about the new Bane catalogue of skirts yesterday.”

Magnus beamed. “I like her already. Are you ready to order? The waiter is looking at us anxiously.”

Alec nodded and they ordered their entrees. “So Magnus, why are you here alone?”

“I’m just having a nice meal by myself after working with the most horrid client ever! He kept insisting that hot pink was his shade but it was evidently more pastel purple.”

Alec had no idea what Magnus was talking about but he just kept nodding. The rest of the dinner was surprisingly wonderful. Alec had no idea that he would have so much fun tonight, and Magnus turned out to be an excellent conversationalist. By the time they finished dinner, Magnus had started calling him Alexander, and he did not expect to like the way it sounded. Alec had somehow told Magnus about his problems with his parents denying his sexuality and their attempts to arrange a marriage. Magnus was unapologetically bisexual and gave Alec empathy, but not pity.

“Well that was a lovely dinner.” Magnus said as soon as they exited the restaurant into the chilly night. 

“Yeah, I had fun.” 

Magnus took out a pen and wrote his number on a card. “This is my phone number, call me if you would like a second date.”

Alec blushed. “Second?”

A mischievous smile appeared on Magnus’ face. “Second. And don’t worry, I promise to show up so you don’t get interested in another man. After all, I'm your backup plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to improve my writing, so if anyone has any requests, feel free to leave them in the comment section and I'll try writing some of them.


End file.
